Crimson Stained Flowers
by moshi-moshixX
Summary: She was the abnegation of her clan and he was the son of the Great White Fang of the Leaf. When Miyuki Kurogawa meets the young Kakashi Hatake in Kohanagure, she opens a new chapter in her life. But she finds things that she never knew about. Will it make her stronger or break her entirely?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! ^ - ^ This is my first fanfic, so please don't murder me because of the grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyway... DISCLAIMER time: I don't own Naruto, only my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-oOoOo-

**Prologue**

"Please sister! Protect my child. Please!" Begging my younger sister as I tried to give her the baby in my arms.

My sister is a very cruel woman. I always wondered why father choose her to be the heir. Now I know why. She was beautiful and frightening, a perfect example of what the Kurogawa heir should be. Her name? Hatsumi Kurogawa.

While I, as my father said too soft, too kind, the exactly opposite of what he wanted.

"As I said before. I will not let that abomination live here!" She snapped.

I looked up at her, staring directly into her intense black eyes. She wore her favorite dark blue sleeping yukata and her crimson hair in a loose braid down her back.

My sister's gaze soften, when she saw tears leaking from my rose colored eyes. She sighed and kneelt down beside "Onee-chan... you know that... we must keep the bloodline pure." Looking at me with sad eyes.

"If I take her as my own, the child will be protected. But she will not know love; she will be shunned by the other clan members. She will be viewed as a cursed child... Are you willing to the child- your child- through that?"

'Am I doing the right thing? My baby will not know the love of a mother, but she'll be safe. She will be shielded from the evil that follows her.'

I looked at the child in my arms. 'My child'

She was the perfect replica of her father, ash colored hair and a pale complexion. The only thing she got from me was my special kekkei genkai. I bowed my head as I made my decision. Tears fell on the cheeks of my baby. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry, love... I won't be able to see you grow up.'

I wiped the tears off her cheeks and kiss her head for the last time. I slowly gave her to my sister, "Please take care of her."

She walked to the corner of the room and grabbed her sword. She glanced at the babe.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Miyuki, Miyuki Kurogawa. The daughter of Senketsu Kurogawa."

My sister's eyes widen at the mention of his name. "How...?!" She asked. "H-he's been dead for years. That's not possible!"

Remembering the task at hand, she raised the sword. "I am sorry, sister"

"A life for a life" I replied.

She plunged the sword through my chest, making me fall to the floor. 'Hahaha! So this is what it feels to die' I saw my memories passing by me, from the time I held my baby sister in my arms, to the time I meet _him_. I felt my life slipping away from me. Darkness surrounded me and then ... nothing.

-oOoOo-

Hatsumi POV.

I stared at my sister's unmoving corpse. Her waist length ivory hair was now stained with red. Her rose colored eyes, no longer held the light they use to. Tears fell from my eyes, but I didn't care. I just killed the only person that ever cared for me... loved me. I turned my gaze to the window.

"Miyuki... how befitting, you were born when the snow silently fell."

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** Well... that's the prologue. So the characters in the prologue is Miyuki (as a baby), Hatsumi (Miyuki's aunt), and Miyuki's mother. You'll find out Miyuki's mother's name later in the story. Also I'll try to post a new chapter each week. I'm forgetting something... oh, yeah. I need your reviews to survive.

**Onee-Chan:** Means older sister. It could also be used with the suffixes, 'san', 'sama'. But by using the suffix 'chan' it means that the siblings have a much closer bond, hence the lack of formality.

**_Ja ne._**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** I have created another chapter and it didn't kill me. Yay! I forgot to say this last chapter: thanks for the people who help me edit this story. **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto~ I only own my OC's.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-oOoOo-

**Chapter One**

Miyuki POV

4 years later...

Looking down at my window. I saw a little girl about my age laughing, while holding hands with her parents.

'Why is she so happy? Why is she loved and I'm not?'

My mama never pays attention to me. She ignores me and everyone else just runs away when they see me. Onee-chan, my brothers: Ren and Ryuunosake, are the ones willing to talk to me.

"Yuki? Are you listening?" Sighing, I looked up just to see my sister folding my futon. "Miyuki, I asked you if you wanted to visit Ryuunosake and Ren today?"

Onee-chan and I are so different. Everyone loves her, and I'm treated like a plague. The clan elders said I was cursed. So, as a result, I spent most of my days alone in my room.

She tucked a strand of platinum blonde behind her ear as she walked towards me.

"Umm... Onee-chan, I want to see Ren and Ryuu. But the other kids said I was a... a freak and I don't belong here," I mumbled "and that I was bugging Ren and Ryuu by being their friend."

I heard her sigh and she sat in front of me. "Yuki, how many times did I tell you to just ignore them"

I made a face and Onee-chan's dark blue eyes softened. "You... they're just jealous of you, because you're extraordinary!"

"What's ex-two-wa-or-da-nary?" My sister giggled, then answered my question. "It means that your special" I gave her I questioning look.

"Special? Why am I special, Onee-chan?"

There was an awkward silence, like she was deciding whether or not to tell me. Finally she said "How about I tell you later, after we visit Ryuunosake and Ren."

I nodded and started to get ready.

-oOoOo-

It took us a while to get ready. I tugged at the sleeves of my red kimono with a white cherry blossom and adjusted my black obi.

"Miyuki?" I silently nodded my head at her.

As we walked outside our house I instantly felt people glaring at my back. We got a mixture of disgusted and pitied looks, but most just stared in awe at Onee-Chan.

Her peach kimono with pink flowers swayed as she walked, the red obi hugged her small waist.

'No... I'm not ex-two-wa-or-da-nary, you are Onee-Chan.'

In truth, I was jealous of my sister. We have the same blood, but that didn't matter I was still... different, an outcast. I never got the same proud looks that she got from mama. All I got was the looks of resent and sorrow.

Feeling the burn of unshed tears in my gold colored eyes, I shook my head."Yuki are you alright ?" My sister asked with concerned eyes. *Sigh*, no matter how hard I try, I'll never be up to par with my older sister.

"No, Onee-Chan... Something just got in my eye"

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** we meet Miyuki's sister in this chapter. You'll find out her name later in the story.

**Futon: **a thin mattress, usually filled with layers of cotton batting and encased in cotton fabric, placed on a floorfor sleeping, especially in traditional Japanese interiors, and folded and stored during the day.

**Obi: **a long, broad sash tied about the waist over a Japanese kimono

I forgot to put this on the last chapter.

**Miyuki:** deep silence snow

Review

**_Ja ne_**


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto, I only own the OC's.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Two**

Miyuki POV

After the long and uncomfortable walk to Ryuu and Ren's home. We finally arrived only to be greeted by an empty house. "Onee-Chan? Where's Ren-ren-chan and Ryuu?"

"I don't know, Miyuki... But since we're outside. How about we go to the village and get something to eat?" My stomach growled, answering for me. "I take that as a yes?"

I giggled and nodded, as she picked me up putting me on her back and started running.

It was already mid-afternoon when we got to the village. Since we live deep in the forest of Konohagakure, instead of being in the actual village. I tried asking Onee-Chan why we lived there and each time I asked, all she would say is that we -our clan- broke a promise... A very important promise.

So as our punishment, we couldn't live in the village anymore. We could vist... Once in a while.

"Oonneeee- Chan! I'm hungry"I whined when she put me down on the ground again.

"Yes, I know but there's a lot of people because of the festival today."

'Wow! I'd never been to a festival before. It's so... bright and there so many people here. Oh! That person selling masks!'

I tugged on my Onee-Chan's sleeve. "Onee-Chan, Onee-Chan! Can I please get a mask, pleeaasse!"

"I don't know, Miyuki..." I didn't let her continue on what she was saying. "Pretty please Onee Chan. I'll be a good girl and... and I'll clean my room, yeah, I'll clean my room. Pleeaasse!" Giving her my best puppy dog eyes until she finally gave in.

Onee-Chan sighed. "Okay, you win."

I hugged her legs since I was really short. "Thank you! Thank you, Onee-Chan!" I dragged my sister to the cart full of masks.

'There's so many!' There were rows and rows of masks. Cat masks, dog masks and some brightly colored masks. But what caught my attention was the one at the very back.

It was a white fox mask, it had one red strip on each cheek. The eyes were lined with crimson, and on the left ear were strange red flames.

"So, little girl which one do you like?" I slowly pointed to the mask I wanted. "Oh! Really? You want that? Most kids are afraid of that mask. Your a brave little kid aren't you?"

I grinned as he gave me the mask. "Thank you very much!" I bowed to the man and turned around to show Onee-Chan the mask. But my stomach growled reminding me of how hungry I was.

"Onee-Chan! Can we eat now? 'Cause my stomach says it's hungry" I asked after she was done putting the mask on me.

"Hahaha! Very funny! So what do you want to eat?"

"Ren-Chan said something about ra-men?... I think that's what it's called. Can we try it Onee-Chan?"

-oOoOo-

It was already evening, we've been walking for hours now and we haven't found a ra-men place. Since there's festival going on, the street were filled with people.

"Onee-Chan it really squishy"

"I know, so hold on tight to my hand. Okay?"

Suddenly, someone bumped into me making me fall to the ground. 'Ouch' I sighed, 'Now my butt hurts' I slowly got up to my feet, and bursed off the dirt on my kimono.

That's when I noticed...

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** I'd like to thank Mizuki Kyuuji for reviewing. :)

Review

**_Ja ne_**


	4. Chapter Three

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-oOoOo-  
**Chapter Three**

Miyuki POV

"Onee-Chan?" She wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Onee-Chan where are you?**" **I tried looking for her, but it was so crowed. I turned around and I saw my Onee-Chan far away from me. I yelled for her to wait for me, still she didn't stop.

I ran to her and grabbed her hand. Expected to see Onee-Chan, I looked only to see a stranger. "What's wrong? Where's your parents?"

'Your not Onee-Chan..' Dropping her hand, I broke into a run and shut my eyes to keep the tears from falling. 'I'm scared! Onee-Chan! Where are you?'

I ran and ran, until I collided with something making me fall. I slowly opened my eyes and searched for the thing I slammed into. Right in front of me was a man.

-oOoOo-

The man had on ninja attire and silver hair with oxyn colored eyes. Gazing at me with concern. "Are you hurt? Where's your parents?" He asked.

Not knowing how to answer I just shook my head. 'Who's this man? Where's Onee-Chan?!'

"Are you lost?" I turned to see where the new voice came from. I didn't even notice... Right beside the man was a boy, that looked to be around nine.

The boy had silver hair like the man next to him. He wore a navy blue mask over his mouth and had on a blue shirt with grey strips in the middle of the sleeves and blue pants that ended at his ankles. There were leather straps on his back and chest.

"Well are you?" He said sounding a bit annoyed.

'He has silver hair. I thought only old people had silver hair. Maybe a should ask him.'

"Why did you..."

"Miyuki? Miyuki, where are you?!" I heard someone yell. "Onee-Chan! I'm here Onee-Chan!"

She ran towards us...

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** Miyuki meets Sakumo Hatake (Kakashi's father) and Kakashi. Yay! I apologize for the short chapter there was suppose to be more but I lost the notebook I wrote the chapter on.

Review

_**Ja ne**_


	5. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto ~ only my OC's.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Four**

Kakashi POV

"But father it's stated in the shinobi handbook, that we must do anything to make sure the mission is completed."

"I know Kakashi" my father said as he ruffled my hair. "But if you lose everyone in your squad is the mission really a success?"

Just before I could answer, something or someone crashed into my father. It was a little girl, who had a weird fox mask on.

"Are you hurt? Where's your parents?" Father asked.

She just shook her head. 'Ugh, can't she answer a simple question. Whatever the faster we get rid of her the faster I go home.'

"Are you lost?" I asked.

She turned to face me, giving me a good view of her. She wore a red kimono with white cherry blossoms and a black obi. Her dark, midnight hair cascading down her though her clothes were dirty, her whole being screamed nobility.

'Tsk. She still hasn't answered my question.' The girl still stood there. Staring at me with her head tilted like a lost puppy.

"Well are you?" I asked, rolling eyes.

"Why do you..."

'Finally she speaks.'

"Miyuki? Miyuki, where are you?" Someone yelled.

The little girl yelled back. 'So her name's Miyuki' I thought.

Suddenly a woman that looked about 16 year old burst out of the crowd. Then ran to us and grabbed the girl and started yelling at her.

I glared at the strange blonde woman. But she was too busy worrying about the girl.'Hmph. Parents should keep track of their kids. How irresponsible.'

"Woman..." I said, having enough of this.

Finally, she noticed my father and I staring at her. While she pick up the girl.

"Your not fit to be a mother..." I bluntly said.

"KAKASHI! Apologize this instant!" Father scolded me. I turned my head, so I didn't have to look at that woman anymore.

"Keh...Sorry"

I heard father sigh. "I'm truly sorry for my son's behavior. Please, as an apology, let us escort you to where you were going."

"Oh...Thank you very much.."

"Sakumo Hatake and my son, Kakashi" father answered.

"Well, thank you again Hatake-san. I'm Jun and this is Miyuki." The woman nodded to the girl in her arms.

'No sur names?' I wondered, becoming very suspicious.

"So, Jun-san where were you going?" Father asked while we were walking.

"We were trying to find a ramen place." Jun brightly said.

I didn't want to intrude their conversation, so I shifted my gaze over to Miyuki instead. I noticed that she was watching the two of them intently. She seemed to be taking in every detail of the two's conversation. I blinked in surprise.

'Does she understand what their discussing ?'

"Jun-san, what brings you to our village?" I saw the woman visibility tense and tightened her hold on the child.

"Actually, we're just merchants passing through and we found out there was a festival going on. We couldn't miss that now could we, Miyuki?" She said as she looked at the girl.

"H-hai." Miyuki shuttered.

'Merchants?' I glanced at the pair again.'Their dressed in fine silks. A mere merchant couldn't afford that.'

"Ah, here we are. The best ramen place in town." We stopped in front of a small building with hangings as a door to separate it from the bustle of the street. Father led our _guests_ to their sits, while I watched from the back.

"Hi there! How may I help you!"

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** So this chapter's still in Kakashi POV. Don't worry you'll get to meet Ren and Ryuunosake soon.

Review

_**Ja ne**_


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my friends who help me edit my stories. Oh, and sorry for not updating earlier, I had exam week... urg a week of stress is what they should call it. **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC's. There short and simple. ^-^

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Five**

Miyuki POV

"Hi there! How may I help you?" The man said as we took our sits.

Hatake-san gave his order to the man, who I found out was named Teuchi. Then he asked Onee-Chan and I what we wanted.

'Mmm.. everything looks really good' I happily thought. 'Maybe I should ask Hatake-san which one...'

"You gonna pick one or are you just gonna to stare at it?" Kakashi snap at me.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. 'What's his problem?'

"Kakashi!" Sakumo-san yelled. I ignored what was happening between the father and son and hopped off my stool. I walked to where Onee-Chan was sitting.

Once Onee-Chan saw me, she picked me up and set me down on her lap. "So Yuki-Chan have you picked which one you like?"

"Yup" I exclaimed. "I want shio ramen, please."

-oOoOo-

After a couple of minutes, we finally got our ramen. Then I heard a very familiar voice coming near us. "Jun-san!? What are you doing here?" I ran to the two red haired twins.

"Ren-ren and Ryuu-Chan!" I exclaimed as I hugged Ryuu. I looked over Ren, to see that he was pouting. I noticed he had three cuts near his jaw line."Miyuki... I'm hurt I didn't get my hug." He mopped.

Jumping out of Ryuunosake arms, I tugged on Ren's tank top. "Ren what's wrong with your face?"

"Oh, you mean that? The idiot was playing with father's tekko-kagi again." The youngest twin stated.

"Oi! I'm not deaf..."

Suddenly I felt a anonymous aura coming from behide us. We turned around to see Onee-Chan wearing one of her creepy smiles."Ryuunosake and Ren...WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" She demanded.

"And you." Onee-Chan pointed to Ryuu. "You're suppose to be the responsible one."

I tuned out what Onee-Chan was saying, and started examining what Ryuunosake and Ren were wearing, instead of their usual matching outfits.

Ren was wearing a red henley tank top with a fish net undershirt and beige khaki shorts. While Ryuu wore a black shirt with a red Konoha symbol and green ninja pants.

"You know what I don't care.." Onee-Chan said breaking my thoughts.

"Excuse me, Jun-san," Sakumo awkwardly interrupted. "But aren't you a bit young to have three children?"

There was a pregnant silence, until Ren started laughing and Ryuunosake sweatdropped. Since I was the first one to get over my daze, I had to explain that Onee-Chan was not my mother.

"I'm sorry for assuming, Jun-san"

"No, no, no, it's okay." Onee-Chan said while blushing."I spend enough time with the twins, and Miyuki that I practically raised them."

Sakumo looked at his son who was glaring at his empty bowl of ramen. "Kakashi..." Slowly the silver haired boy turned to face his father.

"Yes?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yes... I mean no..."

"Well then... why don't you show the kids around the village?"

Ren heard this and yelled. "Hey! Old man I'm no-" Luckly, Ryuunosake clamped Ren's mouth with his hand before he made a bigger fool of himself. Then suddenly Ren licked Ryuu's hand.

Ryuu quickly removed his hand as if it was burned. 'Gross' I thought. Ryuu glanced at his contaminated hand and back at Ren.

"Here" he said in a flat tone, "you can have your stupidness back." as he wipped his hand on Ren's face.

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** Yay! You just met Ren and Ryuunosake. Who did you like the most? Oh, yeah their ages.

**Miyuki:** 4

**Kakashi:** 9

**Ren & Ryuunosake: **8

**Jun:**16

And yes Sakumo is still alive...for now. Anyway, I'm trying to make longer chapters. So the next chapter might be longer than usual.

**Henley tank tops** have a button placket on the front.

**Tekko ka****gi:** Look at the picture in my profile, it's the thing the guy's holding.

Review

**_Ja ne_**


	7. Authors Notes!

A/N: Hiya! Okay I made some changes, I combined Chapter 4 and 5 so it's officially Chapter 4. Because I was pissed that it was so short and so Chapter 5 now is a new chappie! Enjoy! ^-^


End file.
